The aim of the present invention is to obtain a representation of a gesture or movement measured by a set of orientation measuring sensors, so that this representation is limited in terms of the memory space and calculation times required, while preserving the useful information for analyzing the gesture.
Indeed, limiting the memory space and calculation time required to obtain a representation of a movement or gesture from orientation measuring sensor measurements, is of growing interest, notably for applications that can be embedded in mobile terminals, such as mobile phones, touch pads, remote controls, video game controllers, electronic sports items or biomechanical analysis devices embedding very low cost movement sensors for relatively accurate orientation.
One aim of the invention is to address the aforementioned problems.